Philip McRae
| birth_place = Chesterfield, Missouri | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 191 | position = Center | shoots = Left | team = Orli Znojmo | league = EBEL | former_teams = St. Louis Blues Tappara Espoo Blues Ässät Schwenninger Wild Wings | ntl_team = | draft = 33rd overall | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | draft_year = 2008 | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Philip "Phil" McRae (born Philip Christopher McRae on March 15, 1990) is an American professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for Orli Znojmo in the Austrian Hockey League (EBEL). He was selected by the St. Louis Blues in the 2nd round (33rd overall) of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Phil began the 2010–11 season playing in the AHL with the Peoria Rivermen. Before joining the Peoria Riverman, he spent his summer with former Blues forward Keith Tkachuk to get a feel for playing in professional hockey. On January 11, 2011, he was called up to the NHL by the St. Louis Blues to make his NHL debut the following evening, playing more than 12 minutes and taking a 2-minute tripping penalty, for the Blues in a 7-4 road game loss to the Anaheim Ducks. On January 26, 2011, Phil scored his first NHL goal against Miikka Kiprusoff of the Calgary Flames. In the 2013–14 season, as an unsigned restricted free agent with the St. Louis Blues, Phil opted to venture abroad to the Finnish Liiga with Tappara. After just 8 games in Tampere, he secured a transfer to fellow Finnish club, Espoo Blues for the remainder of the season. On July 1, 2014, he returned to the St. Louis Blues fold, in signing a one-year, two-way contract. In the 2014–15 season he was assigned to AHL affiliate, the Chicago Wolves where he scored 15 goals in 67 games. On August 7, 2015, Phil continued his career in the AHL, signing as a free agent to a one-year contract with the Bakersfield Condors, an affiliate of the Edmonton Oilers. In the Condors inaugural 2015–16 season in the AHL, he appeared in 35 games producing 9 goals and 15 points. As a free agent in the off-season, Phil opted to continue his career in the AHL, signing a one-year deal with the New York Rangers affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack on August 24, 2016. After spending three seasons in the AHL, Phil returned to a second stint in Finland, agreeing to a one-year deal with Ässät of the Liiga on June 1, 2017. In the 2017–18 season, he established himself as a versatile forward, contributing with 21 points in 42 games. As a free agent in the following off-season, he continued his career in Europe by agreeing to a one-year contract with German outfit Schwenninger Wild Wings of the DEL on April 20, 2018. In the 2018–19 season, Phil secured a top-nine role among the forwards and contributed with 5 goals and 12 points through 44 games, but was unable to help the Wild Wings progress to the post-season. At the end of the season, he left Schwenninger at the conclusion of his contract. On May 22, 2019, Phil moved to the neighbouring EBEL, agreeing to a one-year deal with Orli Znojmo. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Personal Life Phil is the son of former Minnesota North Stars and St. Louis Blues winger Basil McRae. They would become the fourth father-son duo to play for the Blues (joining Bob & Brent Johnson, Peter & Yan Stastny, and Mike Crombeen & B.J. Crombeen. He played his freshman season with CBC High School in Town & Country. Category:1990 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey centres Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Schwenninger Wild Wings players